Flashback
by synstropezia
Summary: Sebagai hukuman untuk Kaiba Seto yang telah dikalahkan Malik Ishtar dalam Yami no Game, Kaiba pun kehilangan seluruh masa lalunya bahkan Malik membuat ia melupakan Mokuba. Tak diduga-duga, kedatangan Yami Yugi yang tinggal arwah penasaran tanpa raga Yugi Mutou ternyata dihadirkan oleh takdir, untuk membuat Kaiba berhenti melupakan masa lalu.


Elektrokardiograf bergerak stabil. Dengan sukacita terbaiknya dokter pun memberitahukan, bahwa pasien kamar VIP itu dapat pulang besok.

Mengucapkan perpisahan akan selalu mudah, bagi Kaiba Seto yang untuk terakhir kalinya menatap muak kepada vas bunga matahari, serta warna-warni hadiah yang tak pernah memberi arti. Aneka kotak dengan bungkusan norak itu dibiarkan menumpuk di pojok kamar. Bukan pula Kaiba mempersalahkan harganya yang di bawah satu juta yen, atau mesti tampak mewah. Ini tentang kenyamanan, dan eksistensi dari kado-kado tersebut telah merenggutnya.

Rupa-rupa hadiah itu datang dari sekelompok serangga–pengganggu–yang mengaku-ngaku kenal dengannya. Mereka masih datang kemarin. Bersusah payah memberitahukan nama, bahkan menceritakan yang pernah terjadi hanya untuk Kaiba lupakan keesokan harinya.

Kenapa penjelasan, nama-nama itu, dan apa yang terjadi kemarin Kaiba seketika melupakannya keesokan harinya, siapa peduli dengan ketidakmampuannya ini. Ia punya Kaiba _Corporation_–masa depan paling nomor satu yang memberi arti "segala-galanya" bagi Kaiba–tercukup di antara yang tercukup untuk menjadi tambang kebahagian sang CEO.

_TOK ... TOK ... TOK ..._

"Jika itu kalian si serangga pengganggu, tidak perlu masuk kemari," seru Kaiba tegas. Jangan sampai _mood_-nya yang sedang baik untuk bekerja, malah dirusak oleh kecerewetan tak berotak.

"Aku hanya sendirian, tetapi entahlah kau menganggapku pengganggu atau bukan."

Suaranya berbeda dari sekelompok pengganggu yang dahulu–samar-samar Kaiba sedikit menyimpan tentang mereka, walau sebatas suara saja. Tanpa permisi dua kali ia langsung masuk. Pemuda berperawakan mungil dengan rambut yang terbentuk dari gradasi tiga warna itu menatap Kaiba tajam, namun segera melunak digantikan mata yang lega.

"Syukurlah kau bertahan, Kaiba."

Masa lalu apa lagi yang sekarang ini mendatangi Kaiba? Sekali saja, tidak bisakah para kilas balik itu berhenti mengaku-ngaku bahwa Kaiba adalah bagian dari kelemahan mereka?

"Aku bukanlah masa lalumu. Kehadiranmu ditolak di sini."

Tetapi ia malah duduk di samping ranjang tempat Kaiba setengah berbaring. Mempertahankan kelegaan, sekaligus semburat sendu yang samar-samar memperbincangkan kekhawatirannya mengenai seseorang.

Kekhawatiran itu sangat akrab dan dekat, seolah-olah Kaiba adalah yang dibicarakan oleh matanya.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gagal angst, canon divergence dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi.**

* * *

Hening mengambil alih suasana yang tidak kunjung menghubungkan mereka. Sebatas suara dari jemari yang meliuk-liuk di atas keyboard, serta pensil yang bergesekan dengan kertas-lah yang berusaha memecah sunyi. Pembesuk asing itu tengah menggambar sesuatu yang malas Kaiba perumit, tetapi beda hal mengenai kehadirannya yang harus Kaiba permasalahkan secara singkat namun jelas.

Buat apa ia kemari? Kenapa lelaki itu memiliki tatapan yang tidak masuk akal, karena mampu membuat Kaiba merasa tengah mencari-cari sebuah kehilangan?

Mencari sebuah kehilangan yang karena sudah hilang, menyebabkan Kaiba tidak tahu dirinya ingin menemukan apa. Dibandingkan para cecunguk cerewet itu, orang ini jelas berkali-kali lebih menjengkelkan usai dengan mudahnya, membuat Kaiba merasa demikian.

"Apa kau tidak tahu sopan santun?" Kertas dan pensil yang sama mungilnya dengan tubuhnya itu diletakkan di atas nakas. Kaiba juga berhenti mengetik sekaligus menutup laptop. Tatapan mereka benar-benar bersinggungan sekarang.

"_Yami_ Yugi. Kau bisa memanggilku seperti itu."

"Jangan protes jika besok namamu kulupakan, seperti sekelompok serangga itu." Seringai mengejek Kaiba perlihatkan tanpa ampun. Sosok yang meminta dipanggil _Yami_ Yugi ini turut melukiskan garis lengkung serupa milik Kaiba, seakan-akan tidak keberatan se-menusuk apa pun perkataan sang CEO.

"Apa kau tidak penasaran kenapa bisa lupa?"

"Dokter berkata aku mengalami kondisi langka, di mana ingatanku setiap harinya akan mengalami _reset_, kecuali beberapa hal."

"Sayangnya bukan itu keja–" Pelototan yang beringas Kaiba perlihatkan sejelas mungkin, dan untungnya _Yami_ Yugi berhenti memaksa Kaiba mendengarkannya, atau dia akan Kaiba hajar habis-habisan, "Mau berkata dokter salah diagnosis? Kalau tak terima silakan minggat dari sini."

"Memang itu kenyataannya, Kaiba."

"Murid sepertimu tidak pantas meragukan dokter, apa lagi mereka ini tim medis terbaik." _Yami_ Yugi mengenakan seragam SMA Domino, seperti Kaiba begitu pun sekumpulan serangga pengganggu. Kemungkinan besar dia termasuk salah satu teman sekelasnya–jangan-jangan pula _Yami_ Yugi pun sama saja, yaitu hanya ingin memperbesar masa lalu.

"Membencinya pun aku akan menjelaskannya sampai kau menerimanya."

"Berarti kau tinggal kuusir dari sini." Telepon hitam sebagai salah satu fasilitas kamar VIP yang menghubungkannya dengan pihak keamanan sudah berada di tangan Kaiba–jelas sekali adalah skakmat bagi _Yami_ Yugi. Namun, ia tetap bergeming di posisi duduk yang semula, bahkan melebarkan seringainya tanpa setitik pun niat menggertak.

"Meski aku memiliki ini di tanganku?"

Tiga kartu _Blue Eyes White Dragon_ berada di tangannya membuat Kaiba terbelalak. Gagang telepon diremasnya sekeras mungkin. Sebelum Kaiba merebut apa yang pernah dimilikinya itu, harta karun tersebut lebih dulu disembunyikan–dugaan _Yami_ Yugi ternyata benar, di mana syarat agar ingatan Kaiba bertahan adalah menjadi sesuatu yang Kaiba anggap, sebagai masa depan.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku, dan kau boleh memiliki kartu ini lagi."

"Percaya diri sekali. Jika kau tidak mau menyerahkannya, aku tinggal melakukan cara kekerasan."

"Sayangnya itu sia-sia, Kaiba." Di saat obrolan mereka terasa sengit, ketukan pintu sebanyak tiga kali menginterupsi keduanya. Seorang suster mendekati Kaiba yang lambat laun tampak gusar. Ayu parasnya jadi memucat gara-gara menyangka; menghampiri Kaiba walaupun terpaksa memang kesalahan besar.

"Maaf mengganggu pekerjaan Anda. Ada seseorang bernama Katsuya Jounouichi yang ingin menemuimu. Saya sudah menolaknya, tetapi dia sangat keras kepala."

"Matamu buta atau bagaimana? Kau tidak lihat apa aku punya tamu?!" Telunjuk Kaiba mengarah langsung pada _Yami_ Yugi membisu. Sang suster justru memiringkan kepala heran, karena tak seorang pun duduk mengawasi Kaiba.

"Tamu? Tapi Anda hanya sendiri di sini."

"Terus kau mau bilang aku yang buta, hah?!"

"Tentu saja tidak begitu, Kaiba-_san_. Mau saya pang–" Tawaran bodoh itu seolah-olah dipaksa berhenti. Kaiba yang telanjur menyadari _Yami_ Yugi menghilang terpaksa membatalkan protesnya, kemudian memelototi seorang suster idiot yang malah menundukkan kepala.

"Gara-gara kau sekarang dia menghilang."

"Salah. Yang benar adalah aku merasuki tubuh suster ini."

Omong kosong yang terlalu memaksa agar kelihatan menghibur itu Kaiba jawab, dengan tawa keras yang perasaan meremehkannya begitu kentara. Merasuki kata dia? Kapan CEO dari Kaiba _Corporation_ yang menemukan teknologi sejenius _duel disk_ memercayai kegaiban? Satu masalah belum berlalu, kedatangan tamu yang lain pun menambah perkara dengan kehadirannya. Kaiba jadi lelah duluan. Ternyata memang ia harus–

"Jangan menghentikanku! Ini adalah masalah kami." Siapa menyangka sang suster memblokir jalannya. Mereka pun berbisik-bisik yang tak Kaiba ketahui apa topiknya, akan tetapi pemuda pirang beridentitas Jounouichi Katsuya ini tidak lagi membuat Kaiba lelah.

"Kalau begitu aku mengandalkanmu, Yug. Buat dia ingat semuanya!"

"Tentu saja, Jounouichi-_kun_. Sekarang temuilah yang lain. Bilang pada mereka jangan khawatir." Semakin enggan untuk memercayainya, kian yakin pula Kaiba bahwa perihal merasuki itu bukan omongan belaka. Interaksi tersebut murni. Kata per kata yang bercerita bahkan seakan-akan ada hanya untuk menusuk mereka, dan Kaiba merasa terusik secara nyata.

"Lalu ... kami minta maaf, karena enggak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Akan kucoba kalahkan _dia_. Siapa tahu kalian bertiga masih bisa diselamatkan." Tanpa dibalasnya dengan 'iya' atau 'tidak', karena Yami Yugi tak mampu melakukannya.

Mengalahkan _dia_? Dua orang itu adalah Kaiba, Yami Yugi, dan siapa? Sang suster sekejap pingsan, usai jiwa Yami Yugi keluar dari tubuhnya. Jounouichi pergi untuk mengurus bagian yang tersisa. Pintu ditutup rapat menyisakan mereka berdua, walaupun sebenarnya Kaiba hanya sendirian menurut realitas.

"Jelaskan semuanya dari awal, Yugi." Dalam 46 hari yang Jounouichi habiskan untuk mengerahkan seluruh suara dan kesabarannya, di waktu yang ke 47 ini Kaiba baru mau mendengarkan. Tetapi perjuangan itu tidak sia-sia meski sebenarnya sia-sia. _Yami_ Yugi hanya ingin menganggapnya demikian, agar mereka tak kehilangan kesempatan apa pun.

"Pertama-tama dia adalah Jounouichi-_kun_ yang dulu sering kau ejek sebagai anjing. Sejak kau sadar dari koma, dia adalah orang pertama yang berusaha mengembalikan ingatanmu."

"Lewatkan saja. Siapa juga yang peduli?"

"Sekitar empat bulan yang lalu kau mengadakan acara bernama _Battle City_. Kota Domino menjadi arena pertarungan. Pemenangnya adalah delapan orang yang berhasil mendapatkan peta menuju lokasi tempat final diadakan."

"Kau dan anjing itu ikut?"

"Ya. Begitu pun kau. Kita bertiga berhasil lolos ke semi final. Aku melawanmu di pertandingan kedua, dan kau menang." Tangan itu kemudian gemetar untuk meratapi kekalahan. Kecewa karena _Yami_ Yugi menghilangkan yang terutama baginya, juga gagal memperoleh sesuatu yang penting agar dapat mengembalikannya ke dalam perjuangan sekali lagi.

"Di final kau melawan seseorang bernama Malik Ishtar. Kalian melakukan permainan bernama _Yami no Game_, tetapi kau kalah lalu Malik langsung membunuhku, dan setelahnya kau pingsan."

"_Yami no Game_?"

Semua yang Kaiba terima sebagai kenyataan mulai menyimpang. Nyata dan semu sudah terlalu berbaur dengan mesra, membuat benar atau salah menjadi satu entitas yang tidak dapat Kaiba bedakan. Andaikata cerita itu bukan semata-mata dongeng, bahkan sebeku apa pun Kaiba es dalam dirinya pasti sedikit meluruh–mengantarkan ia pada rasa yang abstrak, tak menentu akan seberapa banyak melukainya gara-gara menjelma kekalahan.

Andaikata benar, maka kekalahan tersebut adalah sebuah jejak yang keburukannya paling membekas, karena Kaiba turut menyeret seseorang yang bukan hanya dirinya sendiri. Katakanlah aib itu didramatisasi agar memperoleh penyesalan tertentu, artinya pun menjadi _**Kaiba**_ _**membunuh Yami Yugi secara tidak langsung**_.

Beban seorang pemenang adalah menanggung keinginan untuk menang, dari lawan yang telah dikalahkan. Setelah mempermalukan diri sendiri dengan gagal mewujudkannya, kekalahan Kaiba bahkan membuat seseorang terbunuh? Ketika satu-satunya pilihan hanyalah menang, tetapi Kaiba malah seolah-olah tidak tahu apa artinya menjadi juara? Semudah itu melupakan harga dirinya?

* * *

_Omong kosong macam apa itu? _

_Dia pasti Kaiba Seto yang lain. Dirinya sendiri mana mungkin membiarkan ia kalah dengan teramat memalukan._

* * *

Hanya kata "memalukan" saja sudah cukup memalukan, apa lagi ditambah dengan "teramat" atau "sangat"? Harga diri Kaiba Seto menolak masa lalu sejelek itu.

"Permainan kegelapan yang hanya dapat dilakukan oleh pemilik _millenium item_. Saat kau bertanding dengan Malik, ia memberi syarat yang kalah akan kehilangan seluruh masa lalunya, tetapi masih memiliki dan mengingat, apa pun yang dianggapnya sebagai masa depan."

"Setengah-setengah sekali."

"Katanya syarat itu cocok denganmu, dan Malik mengapresiasimu karena kau berhasil mengalahkanku." Kalung piramida yang sedari tadi bergelantung di lehernya _Yami_ Yugi lepaskan. Benda ini adalah salah satu _millenium item_. Menyimpan rahasia lain yang hingga sekarang Yami Yugi jaga seorang diri, karena ia sudah menyerah mengandalkan orang lain.

Mengandalkan teman-temannya ketika diri sendiri tidak dapat diandalkan, _Yami_ Yugi hanya enggan membuat dirinya semakin terlihat bodoh terutama di hadapan Yugi Mutou yang setelah meninggal–semua gara-gara _Yami_ Yugi menumpang untuk hidup pada raganya–jiwa Yugi entah bagaimana tertidur dalam _millenium_ _puzzle_ ini.

Ketika satu-satunya pilihan adalah menang, ia justru mengkhianati harapan mereka–Jounouichi, Mazaki Anzu, Hiroto Honda, dan masih banyak lagi yang jika _Yami_ Yugi sebutkan satu per satu, semakin membuat mereka merasa terkhianati saja. Semesta pun tahu Yami Yugi itu pendusta–pengarang bodoh yang tidak mampu mempertanggungjawabkan imajinasi dalam kata-katanya, sehingga tinggal ampas kalau bukan realitas.

Bermulut besar, pecundang, dan hanya sesosok bangsat yang belum memiliki apa-apa secara utuh, akan tetapi sudah kehilangan dengan sempurna.

Sebagai arwah yang tidak lagi mampu kembali ke dalam perjuangan, _Yami_ Yugi yang hanya memeluk _millenium puzzle_ ini–berangan-angan seolah-olah ia tengah merasai raga milik Yugi–_aibo_ yang dikasihinya itu–sekaligus bentuk rasa sayang terhadap diri sendiri, karena tak seorang pun ada untuk melakukan ini demi dia, mungkin memang pilihan terbaik, bukan?

Terbaik atau jauh lebih baik, daripada menyalahi diri sendiri atas ketidakmampuannya karena itu paling buruk–sudah tak mengubah apa-apa, terus malah mengeluhkannya yang justru menutup jalan pulang ke situasi damai.

"Tetap saja ceritamu sangat tidak masuk akal." Pada akhirnya perandaian tetaplah perandaian. Kehadiran _Yami_ Yugi tak dapat melebihi khayalan untuk sedikit menyamai kenyataan, sehingga sampai kapan pun Kaiba seharusnya menganggap ia sebagai kesesatan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau percaya?"

"Untuk apa pula kau bersikeras membuatku percaya?"

"Supaya kau tidak hancur suatu hari nanti." Kedua tangannya mengepal menahan kejengkelan yang menggebu-gebu. Kapan semua ini akan cukup untuk meyakinkan Kaiba? Satu-satunya cara melepaskan diri hanyalah menerima masa lalu itu, atau segala yang masih ada akan betul-betul berakhir.

Bisa jadi ketika mereka berdebat dengan bodohnya, Malik tengah merencanakan kekejian lain yang jangan-jangan melibatkan para sahabat Yugi di masa depan, juga satu-satunya keluarga Kaiba yang masih mereka sayangkan, "kenapa jadi begini?".

Bahkan menusuk-nusuk tubuh Yugi yang ditinggali oleh jiwa _Yami_ Yugi, di depan teriakan yang telah menanggalkan seluruh harapannya sebagai tanda menyerah tidaklah cukup menurut Malik, sampai-sampai ia merasa harus untuk menghapuskan tentang Mokuba agar tidak menjadi masa depan Kaiba.

"Justru karena menurutku aku tidak lagi memiliki masa lalu, berarti diriku adalah manusia yang sempurna sekarang."

"Ulangi kalimatmu barusan, Kaiba." Terlalu sepele. Segila apa _Yami_ Yugi ini sampai-sampai marah, padahal ia tengah dicerahkan oleh kebenaran?

"Tanpa masa lalu aku tidak lagi memiliki kelemahan. Beda dengan kau yang jelas sekali masih terpaku akan hal sebodoh itu, dan buktinya adalah kau gagal beristirahat dengan tenang, akibat terlalu memikirkannya."

"Melupakannya sama saja dengan kabur." Ditambah lagi Kaiba bukanlah seperti Kaiba, karena bagi _Yami_ Yugi rivalnya itu paling mendekati manusia. Detik demi detik yang mereka pungut perlahan-lahan, lantas dibangun sebagai kilas balik pun _Yami_ Yugi yakini tengah ia lakukan bersama monster–bahkan istilah tersebut rasa-rasanya salah, untuk menggambarkan yang _Yami_ Yugi pahami.

Justru karena Kaiba menolak masa lalunya, alasan itu menguatkan Yami Yugi untuk menyatakan bahwa rivalnya paling mendekati manusia. Kaiba yang sekarang terlalu malang sekaligus abstrak. Benar-benar hancur semenjak ia seakan-akan ingin menjadi dewa, kah? Apa pun istilah tepatnya, sudah terlalu terlambat apabila hendak dipedulikan.

Kaiba Seto adalah _duelist_.

Kekalahan ataukah kemenangan–entah dahulu atau pada suatu hari nanti di sebuah kota, malam, pelabuhan, bisa jadi senja secerah biru langit–kedua hal itu seharusnya saling menyemangati barulah seseorang dapat disebut _duelist_–manusia yang terikat dengan masa lalu begitu pun masa depannya–bukan salah satu saja, supaya tercipta harmoni yang seimbang.

Kaiba Seto adalah _duelist_. Namun, apakah _duelist_ adalah Kaiba Seto?

Tentu saja berhenti menjadi sesederhana itu, sejak Kaiba Seto bukan lagi manusia yang artinya bukanlah _duelist_.

"Selama aku melakukannya dengan sempurna berarti bukan kabur, melainkan hal seperti itu memang tidak pernah ada."

Masa lalu adalah kelemahan yang tidak pernah termaafkan bagi Kaiba. Kesempatan untuk melihat ke belakang hanyalah pencobaan berupa pilihan ganda, apakah seseorang memutuskan menjadi pengecut dengan mengandalkan ketiadaan yang pernah ada sebagai sumber kekuatan, ataukah membuat langkah dengan menjadi si berani yang memperoleh segala-galanya dari masa depan saja.

Bagaimana pula jika sebenarnya, masa lalu hanyalah sepenggal demi sepenggal mimpi yang terlalu nyata? Semua itu kemudian usai ketika seseorang melupakannya, atau sosok yang menjadi bagian dari kilas balik tersebut berakhir, dengan memperlihatkan perpisahan. Kejam memang kejam. Namun, apabila cara realitas bekerja dan berkarya memang demikian, maka Kaiba pasti menaklukkannya sampai tuntas.

Karenanya asalkan Kaiba memiliki hari ini beserta esok, lalu secara sempurna membuang tentang kemarin, tidak satu pun musuh tak kasatmata (masa lalu) yang dapat mengalahkan Kaiba yang berarti; kemenangan mutlak senantiasa memihak genggamannya.

* * *

_Lagi pula Blue Eyes White Dragon merupakan kartu terkuat tanpa kelemahan, celah, kecacatan._

_Berkat tertinggalnya masa lalu secara sempurna, Kaiba pun menjadi tuan paling pantas paling sesungguhnya untuk sang bawahan, karena ia turut menjelma yang terkuat. Sewajarnya ketiga naga kebanggaan Kaiba itu bergembira. Merayakan seorang Kaiba Seto yang baru saja terlahir kembali, bukan?_

* * *

"Dari semua hal yang pernah kuperbuat di masa lalu, meyakinkanmu adalah yang mungkin paling sia-sia." Jadi karena itulah _Yami_ Yugi memutuskan beranjak? Sebelum tamunya benar-benar pergi, Kaiba mengulurkan tangan hendak meminta kembali ketiga kartu _Blue Eyes White Dragon_. Mereka sudah selesai. Tidak akan ada yang berikutnya, karena sehabis ini Kaiba bakalan melupakan lagi.

"Besok aku akan kembali sayangnya. Mencari rumahmu memang perkara sulit, tetapi lihatlah pasti kutemukan, dan aku sedang membenci dongeng sehingga kau harus menanggapi serius kalimatku ini."

"Padahal kau sudah kalah," ujar Kaiba yang sejurus kemudian mendengkus. Dengan bodohnya pula ia merasa, _Yami_ Yugi menantang sang CEO untuk membuktikan siapa yang benar.

"Salah, Kaiba. Sebenarnya kaulah yang kalah sejak dulu. Tetapi sekarang ini, aku akan membuatmu benar-benar menang."

"Meski besok kau hanya akan menjadi tamuku, tanpa mungkin pernah kuingat sebagai seseorang?"

"Sampai kapan pun aku tetaplah rivalmu, tetapi di saat kau kesulitan aku akan menjadi sahabat terbaikmu. Suatu hari nanti kau pasti sadar, Kaiba, karena ada seseorang yang menunggumu, dan bukan salahmu gara-gara melupakannya."

Satu jam tahu-tahu pamit begitu saja. Gambar yang _Yami_ Yugi buat pada kertas persegi panjang itu diserahkan pada Kaiba. Ternyata ia membuat sebuah kartu yang diberi nama "Flashback", di mana pada bagian bawahnya Yami Yugi menuliskan, "Masa lalumu, yaitu kami yang belum diakhiri oleh kematian atau perpisahan, akan selalu mengawasimu'.

"Konyol sampai akhir, ya?"

Akan tetapi Kaiba menyimpannya di dalam saku celana, dan jika ditanya kenapa itu karena besok pun ia pasti melupakannya–membuang hal-hal dari _Yami_ Yugi hanya kian menguras tenaga.

"Aku juga belum menyerah untuk kembali mengandalkan diriku sendiri, _Aibo_."

_Yami_ Yugi sudah keluar dari kamar tersebut. Senyumannya mengembang tipis, kala memperhatikan millenium puzzle yang ia harapkan dapat membuatnya melihat Yugi sekali lagi.

Meskipun sekarang ini Yami Yugi sekadar arwah penasaran–mungkin pula ditugaskan sebagai penjaga Kaiba, sehingga kartu _Blue Eyes White Dragon_ langsung berada di hadapannya ketika Kaiba pingsan–walau teramat menumpuknya penyesalan yang _Yami_ Yugi miliki, mulai dari sini ia akan mencoba merasa puas. Kapan pun itu Kaiba harus mempersiapkan diri–siapa tahu besok keajaiban mengetuk pintu rumahnya, kemudian sukses besar mengejutkan Kaiba.

Sewaktu tugasnya usai, Yugi pasti ia buat beristirahat dengan tenang. Tujuan _Yami_ Yugi hanya akan sesederhana itu, mengingat seseorang yang mati dua kali tidak membutuhkan nama, ataupun masa lalu sesungguhnya sebagai pharaoh.

Masa lalu barunya yang memiliki sahabat, dan Yugi sebagai rekan sehidup-sematinya yang masih menemani ia dalam _millenium puzzle_ tentu lebih dari beruntung, dibandingkan Kaiba yang diuji dengan melupakan segala-galanya, terpaksa ditelantarkan oleh kartu kesayangan (walau Kaiba tidak menyadari itu), jauh dari seorang _duelist_, juga ditangisi oleh Mokuba semenjak dia merasai putus asa dengan sungguh-sungguh, karena Kaiba tak kunjung mengenalinya.

Baik-baik saja memang kalaupun _Yami_ Yugi dilupakan, namun beda halnya dengan Mokuba yang tidak boleh Kaiba tinggalkan di belakang.

Upaya terakhirnya untuk memecah identitas pengarang bodoh harus berhasil, karena dia adalah _Yami_ Yugi yang asli yang selalu dipercaya serta diandalkan para sahabat.

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Akhirnya bisa balik lagi dengan fic baru ke dead fandom ini~ ide fic ini terinspirasi dari percakapan antar atem sama kaiba saat mereka duel di semi final battle city. mereka kan panjang lebar tu bicarain soal masa lalu sama masa depan. kaiba mah bomat amat masa lalu yang atem singgung, di mana dia jadi pharaoh. bahkan buat kaiba masa lalu itu ga penting, terus atem ngebales yang kira2 "karena ada masa lalu makanya ada diri lu di masa sekarang". nah dari situ aku kepikiran, "gimana ya kalo atem dibikin kalah, kaiba ngelawan yami malik dalam yami no game, syaratnya yang kalah kehilangan masa lalu, atem sama yugi terbunuh, atem malah jadi arwah buat ngebantu kaiba"? aku juga minta maaf kalo semisal menurut kalian ada yang kurang pas atau mungkin ga terlalu dikasih rincian, kayak nasib yugi dll. soalnya di sini emang cuma mau menekankan soal, "kaiba yang udah kehilangan masa lalu".

Thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang. aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ buat review yang masuk nanti maaf kalo enggak dibales lewat PM bagi yang punya akun, tapi review dari kalian bakal aku SS kok.


End file.
